


Will Saw a Spark

by TheSquiglet



Category: From Mansfield With Love (Web Series)
Genre: Frankie needs someone on her side sometimes, Gen, This is a complete work, Will is all seeing all knowing, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiglet/pseuds/TheSquiglet
Summary: From episode 58 where Will saw Henry pop back up in Frankie's videos and saw something there. I wanted his quick view on his sister's musings on spending time with the ever changing 'cad'.





	Will Saw a Spark

“What I'm subtely asking for Will is a letter”

 

Will watched his little sister Frankie on the screen - god she looked wrecked, what was happening in that hotel? - Probably Margaret running her off her feet again knowing she wouldn't say no.

 

Frankie had trouble saying no to everyone.

 

Between the last few episodes she'd sent him to this most recent one it had become understandable why she wanted it. What with Ed being so...Ed right now and her reservations towards a certain Crawford poor old Frank didn't really have anyone to turn to – at least for these matters of the heart – and Will didn't really mind anyways, they looked out for each other.

 

Sadly the Navy got in the way of his letter writing as he actually had to be part of the navy which he said as much on Skype to her as they recounted their days over the awful wi-fi. That got a laugh out of her and a good one too, he suspected she hadn't had a good laugh for a while.....or if she had it would have been with a certain person apparently hiding in every crevice at Mansfield these past few weeks much to the confused delight of his sister. In truth William didn't exactly know what to make of Henry Crawford and his newly founded strong advances. And they were strong. He was happy Frankie had someone to talk too when no one else was right now (and wouldn't he have screamed at every single Bertram if he was there, she was more than just their worker and their person to go to when no-one else fitted their bill) and yet saddened that this was her only avenue. An avenue that was getting weirder each minute. Not many people could cope with those ego's under one roof for that one long.

 

Will watched her vlog that week in his bunk as it rained hell outside as Henry knocked on her door and brought in doughnuts (sadly not jam ones which everyone knew as her favourites but still a winner in Will's eyes, sweets were always a good way into the heart the Price siblings had agreed) and focused on how weird it was seeing Henry Crawford open up a little bit more each time he appeared on the videos. He appeared to be trying to reduce the 'look at me' status each minute they were in each other's company and he never failed to look her right in the eye even when filming...weird...

 

'Too rough fingers' and 'Architect Man' proved if anything his sister held at least some sort of affection for the man. They seemed to be having harmless fun and was adept at cheering her up right now. In fact she looked happier than she'd been in weeks being ignored and Henry had seemed to thrive off of this fact. Even letting her cut to the deep issues of discussing his own brother- sister relationship comparing it to theirs and talking about careers, stuff which no-one would see due to the stupid persona Henry Crawford usually put on. Only letting this girl see it, not letting him get away with a lie or a brush-off, and Henry seemed for the most part to admire and enjoy that. Will, yet again found himself in a state of wanting to know what exactly their relationship was – because it seemed more than just being comfortable with him but he needed Frankie's say before he could say anything else - God they were really having fun, and having in depth conversations and actually sharing their days, and Ed wasn't there.

 

Ed hadn't been there for a good while if Will concentrated on it – whether in the throws of a new relationship or not, you couldn't just ditch your best friend since  constantly, moan to them or seek advice when you felt like it and pick them up again when you felt like it and Will found himself seething before he'd realised. Frankie wasn't just his sister, she was his best friend and he bloody loved her to pieces and it cut him up more than he'd want to admit to even if he knew she still loved and cared for Edmund- but then again maybe they needed this awkward break from each other, maybe Frankie did to gain new connections, new people with new experiences and new **connections.**

 

Okay no more delaying, this letter needed to be written and sent yesterday. Hopefully Frankie could answer his questions, Henry was actually sharing his better side, and that there was less drama than there had been in Lover's Vows.

 

God he wished he could have etched that trailer from his mind and then re-watch it again for the first time. That had been the best worst thing he'd ever given himself stomach cramps over from laughing so hard...and he'd woken up his navy buddies thinking he was up to something else til he showed them and they'd stomach cramped the same. Mansfield always seemed to get that bit weirder and with that in mind....

 

He better get to it if he wanted to make the morning rush.

 


End file.
